Amor por misiones
by Acriss
Summary: Ella, una oficial especializada en investigaciones y espionaje. Él, hijo de un clan de los más famosos narcos. ¿Podrá surgir algo? SasuxSakuxIta NaruxHina
1. Información

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Hago esto por puro afán y sin fines de lucro. Espero que les guste.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

I

Información

Bajó del auto. Entró al edificio. Konoha había era una organización conocida por capturar a los criminales de mayor peligro. Criminales de "rango S", como sus miembros los llamaban. Estaba compuesta de los más destacados investigadores, aunque no eran muy conocidos por el simple hecho de cuidar su seguridad. La presidenta, o Hokeage, se llamaba Tsunade. Era la quinta en obtener ese cargo, por lo que quería honrar a su abuelo (el primero) haciendo un gran trabajo. Ahora se veían en un gran problema, ya que una familia narcotraficante estaba intentando hacer estragos en la ciudad. Esa era la razón por la cual habían hecho la oficina principal en esa ciudad.

Todo esto pensaba Sakura Haruno mientras caminaba hacia su despacho. Ella era una oficial especializada en misiones de peligro extremo. Tsunade la había reconocido como una gran oficial, sin embargo, no iba a sucederla cuando esta dejara el poder. El que estaba visto como sexto Hokeage era un compañero medio tonto, sin embargo muy talentoso y fuerte, llamado Naruto Uzumaki. Entró a su oficina y saludó a su compañera que había llegado más temprano.

-Ohayó, Hinata.

-O… Ohayo, Sakura-chan – saludó la muchacha de pelo azulado con ojos perlado. Hinata era tímida y sabía que no era muy talentosa como Sakura. Sin embargo, eran amigas desde la academia, así que estaba contenta de seguir trabajando con la pelirrosa ojiverde.

-Ne¿qué tal dormiste? – preguntó Sakura.

-Dormí bien… demo, un poco preocupada, por lo de ese clan…

-Hai… yo también estoy preocupada por eso… el clan Uchiha está haciendo verdaderos problemas.

Sakura tomó asiento. Verdaderamente, tenía que pensar en cómo investigar bien el caso. Tsunade aún no había dado las órdenes de actuar. Por lo que sabía, el clan Uchiha era un clan caracterizado por su salvajismo en las misiones. Ella creía que exageraban, pero sentía un poco de temor. Si la mandaban a una misión de esas, tendría que andar con cuidado. No había olvidado esos ojos color carmesí que tanto caracterizaban a os Uchiha. No olvidaba cómo se volvían rojos de un momento a otro, como magia. Según lo que se había conseguido de información, eso estaba en sus genes, al igual que el pelo rosa de Sakura o los ojos perlados de Hinata. Sakura no olvidaba ese temor que sintió cuando hirieron al oficial que le había enseñado todo cuando estaba en la academia.

**FLASH BACK**

**-****Kakashi-sensei****… debemos andar con cuidado por esta zona.**

**-****Hai****, ya lo sé ****Sakura**

**Hatake****Kakashi**** era un hombre no muy mayor que le había enseñado a ****Sakura**** cómo manejar las armas, las trampas y cosas más. También le había enseñado a ****Uzumaki****Naruto**** y a un infiltrado del clan ****Uchiha****Uchiha****Sasuke**

**Kakashi**** caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad con ****Sakura**** cuando de repente escucharon cómo una pistola se cargaba. ****Kakashi****, aún teniendo un ojo tapado (y casi todo el rostro también) llegó a ver cómo un hombre estaba escondido detrás de un muro. Inmediatamente, se puso entre ****Sakura**** y el agresor. Sonó un disparo. ****Kakashi**** cayó al suelo, cogiéndose el brazo izquierdo. Ese fallido intento de matar a uno de los dos miembros de ****Konoha**** ayudó a que ****Sakura**** sacase su arma y apuntase. Antes de que disparara, el agresor salió de entre las sombras. ****Sakuara**** se estremeció. Era el famoso ****Uchiha****Itachi****, uno de los asesinos más reconocidos en el clan ****Uchiha****Sakura**** ya lo conocía, pues era el hermano mayor de ****Sasuke**

**-No hay duda… - dijo ****Sakura**** al observar el pelo largo del muchacho sujeto por una coleta y sus ojos negros tornándose rojos carmesí – eres… ****Uchiha****… ****Itachi****…**

**Itachi**** ni se inmutó. Simplemente apuntó directamente a la ****Haruno**** y esperó, como queriendo que esta hiciera algo para impedirlo. No hizo nada, ni siquiera hizo caso a las exclamaciones de ****Kakashi**** diciéndole que dispare con dirección a ****Itachi****El ****Uchiha**** tampoco hizo nada. Guardó su arma y se alejó corriendo. ****Sakura**** cayó de rodillas. Realmente nunca había sentido miedo, ni cuando la mandaron a una misión de gran peligro.**

**FIN DE FLACH BACK**

-Sakura-chan – dijo Hinata.

-Dime, Hinata.

-¿Sabe cuándo programarán las misiones?

-Hai. Hoy deberán decirnos quiénes irán y quien se encargará de entrar a la guarida del clan Uchiha.

Hinata guardó silencio. Sakura sabía que su amiga de ojos perlados tenía temor de ir a esa misión. Si Tsunade la enviaba, Sakura se encargaría de que la sustituyeran por otro oficial. Hinata era fuerte, pero tímida. Eso hacía que estuviera en desventaja en algunos casos.

Ring Ring

Sakura miró el teléfono.

Ring Ring

Hinata levantó el auricular.

-¿Diga?... ¡TSUNADE!... ¿En serio?... Sí, yo le digo… - colgó y se dirigió a Sakura –Dice Tsunade que te reportes a la sala de audiencias.

-Ya sé lo que se viene – dijo Sakura.

--- --- ---

-Itachi – llamó alguien.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?

-Nuestro padre dice que nos reportemos. Dice que tiene una misión para algunos miembros del clan Uchiha.

-¿Sabes para qué es?

-Hai. Es para intentar ya sabes qué con esos oficiales de Konoha.

-¿En esa organización sigue esa muchacha de pelo rosa? No recuerdo cómo se llamaba…

-Fue a esa que casi matas cuando atacaste a Kakashi. Sakura Haruno. Es un poco molesta.

Los dos hermanos se encaminaron a reportarse. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se encontraron con algunos compañeros de Itachi. Sasuke era el menor de todos esos miembros por haber superado las expectativas con respecto al manejo de armas. Al igual que Sasuke, Itachi se distinguía por haberse graduado de la academia del clan Uchiha con solo un año de estudios.

-Ohayo, Sasuke-san, Itachi-san.

-Ohayo – saludaron ambos hermanos.

-¿Ya están aquí? –dijo una voz. Itachi y Sasuke se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con su padre –Vengan. Vamos a brindarles información que servirá.

--- --- ---

Sakura estaba caminando por los pasillos de la organización para encontrarse con Tsunade. Sabía lo que se avecinaba. Aun cuando eso era algo que la llenaba de emoción, no podía engañarse a sí misma: tenía miedo. Pero todavía faltaba confirmar la noticia, confirmar si la llamaban para eso o no.

--- --- ---

Los Uchiha empezaron a ver una relación de archivos que se veían en una pantalla con repsecto a los oficiales de Konoha.

-Este es Hatake Kakashi. Tiene 30 años. Bueno, no sabemos casi nada de este oficial excepto que le enseñó a un mimbro infiltrado de nuestro clan. Aparte de que casi siempre tiene cubierto el rostro (por no decir siempre).

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de pasar a la siguiente imagen. Sasuke tuvo u respingo al verla. La muchacha a la que él conoció de adolescente era ya una joven muy bella.

-Esta oficial es Sakura Haruno. Tiene 20 años. Bueno, es una mocosa al costado de varios oficiales nuestro, pero no se dejen engañar. Aparte de usar armas de fuego, de corto y largo alcance 8aprte de bombas, claro) usa también antiguas armas ninjas, como kunais y shurikens. Es muy hábil, aparte, sabe primeros auxilios, y nadie a quien hayan atacado de muerte, que estaba con ella, ha salido muerto.

Itachi miraba fijamente la foto de Sakura mientras esta era cambiada a la de un ex compañero de Sasuke. Naruto.

-Este joven de 20 años se llama Uzumaki Naruto. Tiene cara de tonto, pero es muy hábil. Al igual que Haruno, usa kunais y shurikens.

Cambio de foto.

-Esta es Hinata Hyuuga. Tiene 19 años. Su defecto es que es tímida. Según las indagaciones, no tiene mucha fuerza, por lo que no será de problema.

Cambio de foto.

-Este es Rock Lee. Su defecto es que si toma algo de sake se emborracha, así sea una gota. Pero el problema es que se vuelve más poderoso si se emborracha. Tiene 21 años.

Cambio de archivo.

-Nara Shikamaru. Un amigo desde la academia de los que ya hemos mencionado. Es bueno en el manejo de los trucos.

Siguieron cambiando archivos. Sasuke cada vez recordaba más de lo que vivió con sus compañeros de academia cuando tenía doce años, luego trece, más adelante diecisiete, cuando se graduó y reveló su identidad de Uchiha.

--- --- ---

-Entendí, Tsunade. ¿Cuándo debo empezar a investigar a los Uchiha?

-Eso lo dejo en tus manos, Sakura. No quiero perder a una de mis mejores oficiales. Tú deberás proceder como mejor te parezca.

-Hai, arigato, Tsunade.

Sakura salió de la sala algo preocupada por esa misión que se le había asignado, pero con la esperanza de poder volver a Sasuke gracias a esta misión.

-Demo… Sasuke… kun… es… un Uchiha… - murmuró en un momento Sakura –Si lo encuentro… no tengo idea de cómo saldré viva.

--- --- ---

-Sasuke, deberás exterminar o traer a uno de esos oficiales. Tenemos entendido que están investigándonos… demo, no tienen idea de lo que sabemos nosotros… Sasuke, tú y tu hermano estarán guiándonos ante todo esto… Por lo menos traigan a Uzumaki Naruto para sacarle información.

-Hai –dijeron Itachi y Sasuke.

Cuando salieron de la sala, Itachi le comentó a su hermano menor.

-Sasuke… ¿de quién irás detrás?

-Pienso que iré detrás de uno de mis ex compañeros de equipo.

-¿La Haruno o Naruto?

-No lo sé aún. Tú ve detrás de otro oficial.

-Bueno, no me pidas ayuda si sales lastimado.

-¿Yo¿Lastimado? No me hagas reír.

-…

-Bueno¿por qué no vas detrás de Negi?

-Ese oficial que tiene los ojos de color perla¿no?

-Hai.

-No es mala idea. Nos vemos al anochecer en el edificio del lado oeste, coordenada sur.

-No vemos.

Salieron corriendo de la central del clan Uchiha. Itachi fue a la zona en donde se supone que vivía Negi. Sasuke sonrió cuando vio correr a toda prisa a su hermano. Sabía que le iba a costar mucho encontrar a Negi. Él, en cambio, sabía que le había dicho que buscara al ojiperla por la simple razón que él buscaría a su ex compañera de equipo: Sakura. No tuvo que buscar mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó a una calle concurrida, la vio.

--- --- ---

Sakura había salido del edificio de Konoha con la intención de comprar municiones. Sabía de sobra que en esa misión iba a tener que usar sus armas. También tenía que comprar más shurikens y kunais para defenderse y atacar a la distancia. Estaba tan pensativa que no se percató de que un ojinegro la seguía a una distancia muy corta.

--- --- --- ----

Konichihua! Ok, este fic lo he hecho pero no me he olvidado del otro, simplemente está en proceso… XD. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos desde Perú! Espero sus reviews! Sayonara!


	2. Encuentros

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Hago esto por puro afán y sin fines de lucro. Espero que les guste.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

II

Encuentros

Sasuke estaba siguiendo a corta distancia a Sakura. Sonrió con malicia, ya que ella normalmente se daba cuenta cuando él la seguía. ¿Por qué la seguía? Ni él mismo encontraba la razón. No la había visto desde que salió de la academia (que por casualidad la terminó con honores).

**FLASH BACK**

**Por fin. Por fin había acabado su entrenamiento de oficial. Veía a sus compañeros de equipo. ****Naruto****, con una cara de felicidad indescriptible. ****Sakura****, con su cabello corto y… ¿mirándolo? Sí, mirándolo. Sabía muy bien lo que sentía la muchacha, pero no le decía nada. Sin embargo, sabía que ya había llegado el momento de hacer conocer su verdadera identidad. Su hermano estaba presente en su graduación. Él era el que iba a decir las palabras de la promoción. Tenía que hacerse conocer como ****Uchiha**** y salir "majestuosamente" de ese lugar. Es decir, con una nube de humo para escapar junto con su hermano. ****Sakura**** se acercó al lugar en donde él estaba. Sin saber la razón, se puso nervioso.**

**-****Sasuke-kun****, ya es hora de que digas las palabras. No te pongas nervioso.**

**Sasuke**** se dio cuenta que ****Sakura**** estaba sonrojada. ****Sasuke**** se volvió y se acercó al micrófono. **

**-Buenas noches…**

**Mientras hablaba su discurso, estaba planeando cómo publicar que era un ****Uchiha****. Por eso, estaba en ese momento librando una batalla campal con su ****inner**** (N/a¿****Sasuke**** con ****inner****¡Más en común con ****Sakura**

_**Inner****Sasuke: Puedes gritarlo como normalmente lo hace Naruto**_

_**Sasuke:****Ie… rebajaría mi honor.**_

_**Inner****Sasuke: Entonces ponte en la postura que siemrpe te pones frente a las chicas y dilo.**_

**_Sasuke: Puede ser… demo, si lo hago, todo el mundo se va a quedar…_**

_**Inner****Sasuke¡Ya! Tienes que decirlo ahorita, ya es el momento.**_

_**Sasuke**** se dio cuenta que su ****inner**** tenía razón, pues acababa de terminar el discurso y, según el plan, era e****l**** momento en el que debía de dar a conocer su verdadera identidad.**_

_**-También aprovecho este momento para retirarme de esta organización, habiendo recibido ****las enseñanzas de esta tan reconocida organización.**_

_**Todo el mundo se extrañ****ó. ****Sasuke**** no era de hablar así. ****Itachi**** miró a su hermano, que había bajado la cabeza, de tal modo que parte de su cabello le cubría la cara.**_

_**-Yo… - dijo, levantando lentamente la cabeza – soy –terminó de levantar la cabeza y se vieron sus ojos de color rojo carmín – un ****Uchiha**_

_**Parte del público soltó gritos de miedo. La fama del clan ****Uchiha**** como asesinos era grandiosa, pues alguien que no supiera de eso, era alguien que veía de otro planeta. **_

**_-¡SASUKE!_**

_**Algunas personas se voltearon. ****Itachi**** le lanzó una cosa a su hermano. ****Sasuke**** activó esa bomba de humo. **_

_**-¡****Sasuke-kun****! – gritó ****Sakura****, cuando el humo se disipó y vio que ****Sasuke**** no estaba. **_

**_Se había ido._**

**_FIN DE FLASH BACK_**

Estaba cerca de Sakura, a unos dos metros de distancia. No la había visto desde esa vez y no podía creer que ahora estuviera así, es decir, así de bonita. No, bonita era decir poco. Y él lo sabía.

-"Maldición, deja de pensar en cosas así en un momento como este. Estoy en una misión, no debo desconcentrarme" – pensaba el Uchiha.

Estaba cerca de Sakura. Entonces, inesperadamente, ella volteó. Lo miró una fracción de segundo.

-Sasuke… kun… - atinó a murmurar ella.

Estaban en una calle solitaria.

_--- --- ---_

Hinata estaba nerviosa. Hacía un buen rato que Sakura se había marchado y ella no era de esas personas que se demoran cuando dicen que regresan en un momento. Hinata sabía que ella había ido a comprar municiones.

-"Posiblemente se fue a su casa a dejar todo en orden antes de venir a este lugar…" – Deseando con todo corazón que esa suposición sea cierta – "Si no… se habrá ido a investigar para su misión…"

Hinata no se preocupaba mucho por Sakura, ya que sabía que lo conseguiría fácilmente (sea lo que sea que debía conseguir). Suspiró. En ese momento, tocaron la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante – dijo ella, levantando la vista de una hija de papel. Empezó a ponerse roja.

-Konichihua, Hinata-chan. Ne¿cómo has estado?

-Naruto-kun… esto… bien, he estado bien.

-Que bien (N/a¿¡Qué clase de diálogo es este?! XD). Hinata-chan¿estás libre el fin de semana por la noche?

-Hai.

-Conseguí que me invitaran a un quinceañero. Demo, tú sabes que ahí va a haber muchas niñas… ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Hinata lo observó durante segundos, tal vez minutos, o años. No podía creer que Nuruto, el único chico del que ella estuvo, está y estaría enamorada, la estaba invitando a una fiesta.

-No te preocupes, Hinata-chan. Mi prima dijo que no hay problema que invite a una amiga. ¿Qué dices?

-Hai – dijo Hinata, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Entonces, te voy a recoger a tu casa a las ocho de la noche el sábado¿está bien?

-Hai, Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata, dedicándole una sonrisa a Naruto. Ella no se dio cuenta sino hasta que Naruto le dijo, cuando salía de la oficina de Hinata.

-¿Sabes, Hinata-chan? Te ves más linda sonriendo.

Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder cuando Naruto le dijo eso. Cuando este salió de la habitación, le guiñó un ojo a Hinata.

--- --- ---

Sasuke había arrastrado (literalmente) a Sakura hasta un edificio abandonado. No podía permitirse el lujo de que ella intentara entregarlo cuando aún no había podido sacarle información y regresar con vergüenza al lugar en el cual su clan se escondía. La muchacha no había ofrecido resistencia, tal era su sorpresa.

InnerSakura¡REACCIONA!

SakuraIe, no puedo…

InnerSakra. Sí puedes, solo tienes que esforzarte.

Sakura: Demo… ¡ES SASUKE-KUN!

InnerSAkuraHai, es Sasuke… ¿¡POR QUÉ ÉL?! El dios de nuestra promoción de oficiales. Lo malo es que es un Uchiha

Sakura: Cállate, que se ha detenido y… ¿qué diablos hago contra la pared?

InnerSakura: Te dije que reaccionaras…

Sasuke había acorralado a Sakura entre él y la pared. Esta estaba tan impresionada que no podía ni moverse. Solo miraba de forma medio asustada, asombrada y feliz a Sasuke.

-¿Qué estás haciendo por estos lado? – preguntó el Uchiha.

-¿No debería preguntar yo eso? – alcanzó a responder Sakura luego de unos segundos.

-No estoy jugando Sakura – dijo Sasuke, alejándose un poco de ella.

-Compré algo¿contento? Y ahora¿qué haces tú por esta zona? Pensé que el clan Uchiha vivía en el otro lado de la ciudad.

-Contestaré a tu pregunta de esta forma – Sasuke sacó su arma tan rápido que Sakura no tuvo tiempo para sacar la suya. Sasuke apuntó fijamente a Sakura -. Cumplo una misión, la de capturar a algunos oficiales de Konoha.

-¿Nani? – exclamó Sakura, más sorprendida que asustada.

-Hai, y, lamentablemente, tú eres uno de esos oficiales, así que andando.

Sakura se movió cautelosamente. Cuando Sasuke se distrajo un momento, tan solo dos segundos, ella sacó su arma. Se quedaron apuntándose ambos. Si uno disparaba, el otro también lo haría, asi que ambos estarían muertos.

-Sasuke¿por qué me dijiste que buscara a ese oficial? Otro día lo buscaré, pero veo que has acorralado a esa oficial. Todo está saliendo como lo planeamos.

Sakura se volvió. Uchiha Itachi le estaba puntando. Sonrió.

-"Así es, Sasuke e Itachi. Todo está saliendo como lo planee" – pensó Sakura.

--- --- --- ----

O.o Espero que les haya gustado este episodio. No sé , me sentí inspirada por una película que ví y se me ocurrió poner el episodio de esta forma. Espero Reviews! Sayonara!


	3. Recuerdos

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Hago esto por puro afán y sin fines de lucro. Espero que les guste.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

III

Recuerdos

Sakura estaba caminando detrás de Itachi y frente a Sasuke. Sabía que no le convenía intentar esapar, era parte de su plan, pero nunca pensó que empezaría a funcionar tan pronto.

-"Nunca pensé encontrarme con Sasuke-kun tan pronto, ni mucho menos con su hermano. Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es cuidar bien que no encuentren mi localizador y no soltar nada de información."

Sakura estaba preocupada. Si bien todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, tenía miedo. No le había dicho a Hinata nada, pues pensaba que ese mismo día no empezaría todo.

-Hermano, dime una cosa – Sasuke estaba mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-Dime, Sasuke.

-¿Vas ir detrás de ese oficial llamado Negi o detrás de su prima, esa oficial llamada Hinata?

A Sakura se le paró el corazón, rogando que lo que pensara no fuera cierto, pero, si era cierto, los de la organización estaban perdidos. Si sabían cómo se llamaban los oficiales, quería decir que Sasuke había logrado sacar bastante información, pero, aparte, que habían conseguido información sobre los oficiales que estaban trabajando en la central. Miró hacia atrás y no vio a Sasuke.

-"Mi momento… puedo escapar para dar a conocer que he iniciado mi plan…"

Cambió de planes cuando vio que Sasuke estaba a su costado, mirándola fijamente.

-Ni se te ocurra querer escapar, Sakura. Ya estamos llegando al lugar en el cual está mi clan.

-No tengo la menor intención de eso. No para que me dispares y no tengo la intención de morir en este lugar tan… horroroso – dijo pausadamente, mirando alrededor.

-Es así porque es más complicado para ustedes, los oficiales, entrar a una zona que no conocen mucho como nosotros. Ustedes morirían en este lugar porque no conocen ninguno de los atajos – dijo Itachi.

Sakura no contestó, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Ese lugar era de lo más horroroso. Las paredes estaban pintadas con grafitis y las calles tenían la pinta de no ser muy concurridas. Sonrió para sí. Empezó a recordar cuando eran más jóvenes. Sonrió con nostalgia. Recordó cuando los mandaron a una misión de prueba, meses antes de graduarse.

**FLASH BACK**

**-****Sasuke-kun****¿queda muy lejos ese lugar? – preguntó ****Sakura**

**-****Ie****, demo¿dónde está ****Naruto**

**Se volvieron, pero no vieron a ****Naruto**

**-¿Dónde se metió ahora? – preguntó ****Sakura****, con tono de impaciencia.**

**Sasuke se volvió, quiso activar su ****Sharingan****, para buscar a ****Naruto****, pero no debía, pues aún no era el momento para usarlo, no debía, ya que si lo usaba, ****Sakura**** lo vería y se daría cuenta que era un ****Uchiha**** Sasuke suspiró. Por alguna razón, sentía que debía contarle eso a ****Sakura****, para que estuviera prevenida.**** Se volvió a verla y si dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, con una cara de ****spanto****Naruto**** la había asustado.**

**-****Naruto****… ****dobe**** – por alguna razón se molestó por el hecho de que ****Naruto**** hubiera asustado a ****Sakura**

**-¡NARUTOOOOOOOO! –gritó de repente ****Sakura****, levantándose de un salto y pegándole en la cabeza con un puño.**

**-¡AUUU! ****Gomen****Sakura****-chan…**

**-¡ME PEGASTE UN SUSTO HORRIBLE¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI TENÍA UN ARMA EN LA MANO¡TE HUBIERA MATADO!**

**-Ya, guarden silencio los dos. Estamos en una zona no muy concurrida, y para saber esto basta con mirar las paredes.**

**Sakura**** miró, al igual que ****Naruto****, las paredes de esa calle. Todas estaban pintadas.**** Sasuke puso los ojos en ****balco**

**-¿Es que ustedes no se fijan? – preguntó, impaciente.**

**-Bueno, eso pregúntale a ****Naruto**** – dijo ****Sakura****, fastidiada -. Yo ya me había fijado en eso.**

**-¿¡NANI?!**

**-Bueno, más vale que dejen de discutir y se pongan a escuchar por si hay algún ruido extraño – intervino Sasuke.**

**-****Hai****Sasuke-kun**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-Ne¿de qué te ríes? – dijo en un momento Itachi.

Sakura calló de pronto. No se había dado cuenta que estaba riéndose con pequeñas risitas, característica que la rigió cuando era más pequeña. Sonrió nuevamente al ver esas paredes, ya que eran las mismas que Sasuke había mirado cuando tenían 17 años.

-¿Ahora de qué sonríes? – preguntó Itachi, un poco despistado (N/a¿Se imaginan a Itachi despistado? XD).

-Ne, eso no te importa – contestó Sakura. No tenía miedo ene se momento, pues sabía que les habían ordenado capturar a algún oficial para sacarle información, por lo tanto, no podían "meterle bala" en ese preciso momento, ya que Itachi había sacado su arma.

-Chotto mate, hermano – dijo Sasuke -. Recuerda nuestras órdenes de no herir a quien hayamos capturado.

-¿Desde cuándo te pido tu opinión? – preguntó Itachi, irritado.

-Desde que nuestro padre me encargó a MI la misión –contestó Sasuke.

-Algo que no entiendo hasta ahora, ya que soy YO el mayor, el MÁS talentoso, el que acabó la academia en UN SOLO año…

-Pero que sin embargo se rehusó a unirse a esa organización de clanes en la cual nuestro padre era jefe y esperaba que fueras el siguiente líder y, como no quisiste, cerraron esa organización. Si hubiera seguido abierta, ahora seríamos los dueños de esta ciudad.

Itachi se quedó callado ante tales argumentos. Los dos miraron al centro y se fijaron que…

-¿Nani¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke.

Se volvió y vio que Sakura estaba frente a una de esas paredes pintadas con grafiti. Itachi se acercó a ella con paso decidido. Pero antes de hacerle nada (bueno, más bien de jalarla para que los siga), Sakura se volvió con una sonrisa dirigida a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun – dijo ella. Sasuke se sorprendió de que lo llamara como hacía dos años y medio -. Mira estos garabatos que están aquí. ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?

-Hmp… - Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde estaba Sakura.

Cuando llegó, vió algo que le trajo recuerdos.

-Ese garabato…

**FLASH BACK**

**-****Sasuke-kun****¿Cuándo termines la academia, vas a trabajar en ****Konoha****? – preguntó ****Sakura****, apoyada contra una pared pintada.**

**-****Ie****, voy a trabajar con mi familia – contestó Sasuke, siendo lo más sincero posible****, ya que se uniría a los ****Uchiha**

**-Me cuesta admitirlo, demo, te voy a extrañar, teme – murmuró ****Naruto**

**-¿****Nani****? – ****preguntó****Sakura****, sorprendida –De aquí a cuando… - murmuró, sonriendo.**

**Sasuke**** soltó su habitual "****hmp****" y sonrió, con los ojos cerrados. ****Sakura**** lo observó un momento, para luego cerrar los ojos y sonreír.**

**-¿Saben? – dijo en un momento. Los dos muchachos la miraron cuando sacó un plumón grueso de color azul –Falta poco para que acabemos la academia, así que… - empezó a rayar la pared en la cual ella estaba apoyada.**

_**¡EQUIPO 7!**_

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

_**UCHIHA SASUKE**_

_**HARUNO SAKURA**_

_**¡AMIGOS (Y ESPÍAS) SIEMPRE!**_

**-Esto… - empezó a hablar ****Naruto**** –****Sakura****-chan, a veces no sé la razón, pero cosas simples son especiales.**

**-Obvio, ****Naruto**** – dijo ****Sa****kura****, conteniendo una carcajada. Se volvió a mirar a ****Sasuke**** –****Sasuke-kun****, vamos a extrañarte. Espero que reconsideres tu decisión con respecto a ****trabjar**** en ****Konoha**

**Sasuke**** la miró un momento. Estaba sonrojada. Lógicamente. Él sabía que ella quería que él trabajara en ****Konoha**** para poder seguir hablando con él.**

**-Lo pensaré – contestó él, para luego mirar hacia un lugar indefinido en los edificios.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-¿Te acuerdas, Sasuke-kun? – dijo Sakura –Demo, dudo que ahora te acuerdes de eso – dijo Sakura, de pronto seria.

-Hmp – dijo Sasuke.

-O.o mi hermanito se está poniendo sentimental…

-Se han tardado – dijo una voz.

Sakura volteó a ver y se encontró cara a cara con el jefe del clan Uchiha.

--- --- --- ----

Gomen!!!! Es que este mes estuve llena de celebraciones y ya pues, hoy mismo fue el cumple de mi abuelitra y me hice un espacio en la noche. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero reviews!!! Chau!!!!!


	4. ¡Descubierta! Peligro

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Hago esto por puro afán y sin fines de lucro. Espero que les guste.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

IV

¡Descubierta! Peligro

Sakura tragó saliva. No podía mentir. El encontrarse cara a cara con el jefe del clan Uchiha, y por ende el padre de Sasuke e Itachi, la ponía nerviosa. Sin contar que era el que ordenaba los secuestros de diversos oficiales y matanzas (aunque, para alivio de Konoha, no habían podido hacer un crimen que se califique como "matanza") en algunos suburbios de la ciudad.

-Haruno¿no es así? – preguntó el jefe mirando directamente a Sakura.

-Hai – contestó Itachi -, demo, no conseguimos a otro.

-No importa, Itachi.

-Demo – dijo Sasuke –, padre, si importa. Hay que conseguir la mayor cantidad de información posible.

-Hai, eso lo sabemos, demo… - empezó Itachi.

-Demo¿qué? – preguntó el jefe.

-Demo, si ella no suelta información… - dijo Itachi.

-Va a soltarla a la fuerza si no la suelta a la buena. Quiera o no, va a hablar.

Sakura los observaba. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan que le dijo a Tsunade antes de salir a comprar municiones.

**FLASH BACK**

**-****Tsunade****-sama.**

**-Dime, ****Sakura**

**-Usted me ha enseñado muchas cosas, como los primeros auxilios, por lo que ninguno de mis compañeros que han ido a misiones conmigo han muerto.**

**-Sí lo sé, ****Sakura****, demo¿a qué viene todo eso?**

**-Solo le quería agradecer, por si algo sale mal y no pueda volver.**

**-¿****Nani****?¿****De qué hablas, ****Sakura**

**-Es que tengo un plan para entrar a al lugar en donde se esconden los ****Uchiha**

**-****Díme****¿de qué se trata?**

**-Dejarme capturar.**

**-¿NANI¿EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO, SAKURA¡ES MUY ARRIESGADO!**

**-****Hai****, eso lo sé, demo, es la forma más segura de poder entrar. Si voy con varios de los oficiales, teniendo en cuenta que los ****Uchiha**** son unos narcos muy conocidos (N/a: o sea, son conocidos pero nadie sabe dónde se esconden¿qué tipo de lógica es esa????) y despiadados… regresaríamos enteros… ninguno.**

**-…**

**-****Tsunade****-sama, debe entender que prefiero salir herida yo a que alguno de mis compañeros salgan heridos.**

**-Entiendo, ****Sakura****… demo, ****cuidate**

**-¡****Hai**

**Diciendo esto, ****Sakura**** le sonrió a ****Tsunade**** y salió de la oficina. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar, pero rogaba por que fuera dentro de una semana, para poder estar lista. Pero se puso un localizador, camuflado como un arete y un intercomunicador como el otro arete, para poder escuchar, pues en ****Konoha**** podían escucharla por medio de un botón de su traje. Suspiró. De ella dependía que la misión tuviera éxito.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Sakura suspiró. Si bien quiso que empezara todo ponto… NO QUERÍA QUE FUERA TAN PRONTO.

--- --- ---

-¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO A SAKURA-CHAN?

Hinata estaba desesperada ya que no encontraba a Sakura por ningún lugar en la ciudad. Había regresado corriendo a la central y no la había encontrado. Estaba preguntando a todos por ella. Doblando por un pasillo, chocó contra Tsunade.

-Gomen, Tsunade-sama.

-Hinata¿qué ocurre?

-Tsunade-sama, estoy buscando a Sakura. Hace más de una hora que no regresa, y ella solo se demora media hora en comprar municiones.

**-**Hinata, creo que deberías saber que Sakura fue asignada a la misión. Ella me dijo que se dejaría capturar.

-¿NANI¡TUSNADE-SAMA¡ESO ES EXTREMADAMENTE PELIGROSO!

-Gomen, Hinata, demo parecía estar muy segura.

-Demo… demo… demo… ¿¡CÓMO LA PUDO DEJAR, TSUNADE-SAMA!?

-Ella me lo pidió, y debo decir que me dio un buen argumento para hacer eso.

-Tsunade-sama… ella… ¿ella llevó el localizador?

-Hai, demo, llevó los aretes.

-Supongo que no habrá mucho peligro si llevó ese localizador tan pequeño y el micro del botón.

-No habrá mucho peligro, NO habrá peligro.

-Tsunade-sama, confío en que no se esté equivocando. Un error puede ser fatal.

-Eso lo sé, Hinata, lo sé. Sakura no es cualquier oficial, por lo que creo que no cometerá errores de principiante.

-Demo… Tsunade-sama…

-Hinata, deja de preocuparte. Sakura estará bien. Ya encontraremos la forma de contactarnos con ella.

Hinaata miró por unos instantes a Tsunade, para luego suspirar.

-Hinata – dijo una voz detrás de la aludida. Hinata se dio la vuelta.

-Ne… Negi...

-Hinata, hay una carta para ti – Negi le tendió un sobre a su prima, y, haciendo un saludo con dirección a Tsunade, se retiro.

-¿Se puede saber qué es, Hinata? – preguntó Tsunade, cuando Hinata hubo abierto el sobre.

Hinata no respondió en ese momento, pues, poco a poco se estaba poniendo colorada. Finalmente, se puso de color fucsia y se apoyó contra una pared.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

-Es… es…

No pudo completar la frase pues se sentó en el suelo, completamente roja. Tsunade se preocupó y cogió la carta que tenía Hinata a su costado. Sonrió al leerla.

_INVITACIÓN PERSONAL_

_La invitamos a usted a_

_los__ quince años de nuestra hija, __Azumi_

_La esperamos el día sábado, a las_

_7:30 pm_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS_

En una hoja aparte, una carta de cierto oficial que soñaba ser el sexto en el puesto de Tsunade. Una carta de Naruto, escrita con su puño y letra.

_Hinat__-chan:_

_Espero que te consigas un vestido para el sábado XD. Como te vi tan deprimida, pensé que te haría bien ir a una fiesta. No te contaré los detalles, ya que te los comenté la hace poco._

_Te pasaré a buscar el sábado a las siete de la noche. Espero que te guste. La verdad, cuando me dijeron que de esta invitación a alguien para que asista conmigo, pensé de inmediato. Espero que seamos lo suficientemente amigos como para que me digas la razón de tu tristeza en estos últimos días. Me estás preocupando demasiado._

_Pero bueno, ya hablaremos en la fiesta._

_Tu amigo_

_Uzumaki__Naruto_

Tsunade comprendió de inmediato al razón del sonrojo de Hinata. Sonrió.

--- --- ---

Sakura fue llevada a una habitación vacía, ya que no había objeto que adornara la pared gris o el suelo frio de madera. Lo único que había era una cama de metal, con un colchón duro, mantas grises. Una mesita de noche diminuta y un armario pequeño, de madera oscura. Una habitación tristona. Por fin estaba sola. Después de toda la revisión que muchachas miembros del clan le habían hecho, salió ilesa con el botón y los aretes.

Tomó asiento en la cama fría. Era muy dura. Realmente los Uchiha eran realmente crueles con sus víctimas, ya que el simple hecho de no poder dormir bien enloquece a cualquiera. Sakura bajó la vista hacia su botón. No lo tocó, solo bajó un poco la cabeza, como si se lamentara de estar en ese lugar.

-Primer objetivo finalizado – dijo en voz baja.

De repente, una voz habló de una esquina que estaba a oscuras.

-¿De qué objetivo hablas?

Sakura se paró de inmediato y logró divisar dos ojos color carmesí. Cuando miró mejor, vió a un muchacho, aproximadamente de su edad.

-Des… des… ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? – preguntó Sakura, temerosa.

-Desde hace un buen rato.

Sakura tragó saliva. Acaba de ser descubierta por un Uchiha. Por Uchiha Sasuke. Ahora, con toda su experiencia, sabía que corría un gran peligro.

--- --- --- ----

Oo Espero que les haya gustado este episodio. Ahora no voy a tener mucho tiempo, ya que voy a estar en la academia escolar de verano. Como me faltan dos años para terminar el cole, tengo que estudiar duro. Pronto publicaré el siguiente episodio. Espero sus reviews! Sayonara!!


	5. Tortura

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Hago esto por puro afán y sin fines de lucro. Espero que les guste.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

V

Tortura

Sakura tragó saliva. Sasuke había estado observándola.

-"¿NANI¿Qué hubiera pasado si me cambiaba?... ¡ESO NO TIENE QUE VER AHORA! Me escuchó sobre el objetivo… demo, no escuchó que objetivo. Demo ahora estoy en aprietos.

Sasuke la miraba con su habitual mirada seria, de indiferencia. Bueno, ella lo recordaba así. No mostró miedo cuando lo miró, ya que esa simple mirada podía costarle muy caro. El Uchiha dio unos pasos al frente, razón por la que Sakura retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos.

-¿De qué objetivo hablabas? – preguntó Sasuke, luego de unos minutos de silencio, entre los cuales Saskura y el Uchiha se limitaron a mirarse directamente a los ojos.

-Solo… solo… hablaba de volver a… verte – Sakura se maldijo en ese mismo instante por haber dicho eso. Ella ya no era la niña de 17 años que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. Ya no lo era. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en él. Recién lo recordó cuando empezaron, hacia ya un año, con el tema del clan Uchiha.

-¿Acaso eso es un objetivo? – preguntó Sasuke, levantando una ceja.

-Para mí, hai – Sakura ya no tenía más opción que seguir siendo la chica no había sido desde hacía tres años.

Segundos de silencio.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso, Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Esto… Ie… - contestó Sakura, siendo lo más sincera posible.

-Pienso que me estás mintiendo de la peor forma posible.

-¿Acaso piensas que me importa saber si piensas que te estoy mintiendo o no?

-Solo te lo digo, niña – dijo Sasuke caminando más.

-¿NANI¿Niña? Te voy diciendo que desde hace dos años no soy una niña – le dijo Sakura, retrocediendo hasta dar con la pared. Tragó al ver a Sasuke caminar hacia ella, hasta quedar a unos cincuenta centímetros de distancia de ella.

-Escucha, Sakura: sé muy bien que el objetivo no era verme, no soy tonto, algo tramas¿o me equivoco? - dijo Sasuke, mirándola a los ojos. Sakura se asustó un poco al ver cómo los ojos negros de Sasuke se volvían rojo carmín. Nunca había visto eso, siempre había visto a los Uchiha cuando ya los tenían de ese color -¿Qué ocurre¿Acaso le tienes miedo a tu ex compañero de equipo? Nunca me habías mirado de esta forma, ese miedo nunca había estado en tus ojos.

Sasuke se aproximó más a la muchacha, haciendo que el escaso espacio que había entre ellos dos se volviera más… escaso.

--- --- ---

Hinata estaba caminando con dirección a la oficina de Naruto. Rogaba que esté su primo Negi, para tener una excusa. Suspiró. ¿Qué excusa necesitaba? Después de todo, fue su primo el que le dio esa carta. Además¿qué tema iba a tratar para entrar a la oficina de Naruto? Bueno, ya no podía hacer nada. En el camino se estaba poniendo de color fucsia. Llegó a la puerta.

-"¿Y ahora?" – pensó Hinata.

Varias opciones pasaron por su cabeza, pero todo quedó en pausa cuando escuchó una voz muy querida para ella.

-¿Hinata?

Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio a su príncipe azul parado detrás de ella.

-Na… Naruto-kun…

OK. Ahora ya no podía estar con la excusa de que buscaba a su primo. Estaba realmente nerviosa con Naruto frente a ella, sonriéndole.

-Hinata¿estás bien? Estás roja. ¿No estarás con fiebre? – dijo Naruto, poniendo su mano en la frente de Hinata.

-Ie, Naruto-kun – contestó Hinata, más roja aún -. Estoy bien.

-Demo, estás muy roja…

-Ie, ie, ie Naruto-kun. No tengo fiebre, solo… tengo calor.

Naruto levantó una ceja, sonriendo levemente, ya que se veía por la ventana del pasillo el cielo nublado que avecinaba lluvia. Hinata se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que se puso más roja por la vergüenza.

-Claro, Hinata… - dijo Naruto lentamente, sonriendo -. Ahora dime¿vas a ir a la fiesta?

-Hai – contestó Hinata, nuevamente con su color de piel original.

-¡Estupendo! – exclamó Naruto –Te va a hacer bien, pues…

-Pues…

-Pues la misión de Sakura-chan está bien hasta este momento, ya que se encuentra en la base Uchiha.

-¿NANI¿Cuándo te has enterado?

-Justo vengo de hablar con la vieja de Tsunade.

-Vieja…

-Vamos, Hinata. Es una vieja. Eso lo sabes muy bien. Se ha hecho cirugía y está como una mujer de nuestra edad… bueno, un año mayor que tú.

-Bueno, en ese tienes razón.

-Ven, entra a mi oficina¿o estás ocupada?

-Ie, estamos en refrigerio¿recuerdas?

-¡Verdad! – dijo Naruto, mirando su reloj de muñeca. Hinata contuvo una sonrisa, pues ese reloj se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños –Bueno¿quieres pasar?

-Ha… Ha… Hai… - murmuró Hinata.

-Hinata¿estás nerviosa?

-¿NANI?

Hinata no esperaba que su príncipe, que su caballero azul, se diera cuenta que estaba nerviosa. La cuestión era que ahora ella ya no podría aparentar sus sentimietos, ene se caso. Tomó aire, lista para decirle la verdad por fin, pero…

-Hinata, te entiedo.

¿QUÉ¿ENTENDÍA?

-Ella también es mi amiga. Demo, quédate tranquila, ya que es una gran espía.

Hinata levantó las cejas, prácticamente aliviada. Naruto abrió la puerta de la oficina. Neji no se encontraba ("Seguramente, estará con Ten Ten" – pensó Hinata), por lo que la oficina estaba desierta. La diferencia en los escritorios era… enorme.

Neji tenía todo en orden. A un lado del escritorio, estaban unos libros ordenados alfabéticamente; a otro lado, un recipiente de cristal en donde estaban sus lapiceros. Al centro, estaba una hoja en blanco con un lápiz a su costado. Al lado de la hoja, archivos con respecto a diversos bandos de narcotraficantes, resaltando el del clan Uchiha, ya que tenía un sello rojo que decía "URGENTE – CONFIDENCIAL".

--- --- ---

Sasuke sujetaba a Sakura con fuerza por los hombros, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, como intentando detectar culpa en los ojos color jade de la pelirrosa.

-Me vas a decir qué es exactamente ese objetivo – empezó a decir Sasuke -, o sino…

-O si no¿qué? – lo interrumpió Sakura –No puedes hacerme daño, pues me van a interrogar todavía.

-Si no me dices en este momento cuál era el objetivo, me temo que lo voy a mencionar cuando te interroguen.

Sakura lo miró un segundo, suficiente para que sacara un supuesto gancho que sujetaba su cabello en una cola. Cuando Sasuke lo miró, se dio cuenta que la información recibida era cierta: ella usaba armas de ninjas. Era un kunai cubierto para que su filo no cortara su cabello.

-Veo que eso pasó desapercibido para las que te examinaron.

Sakura no contestó. Simplemente estiró su brazo, con la punta del kunai apuntando directamente al pecho de Sasuke.

-Dudo que llegues a hacerlo – murmuró Sakura.

Recogió su brazo hasta hacer que su codo estuviera a la altura de su rostro. Fue menos de un segundo. Sakura lanzó el kunai, con toda intención que cayera en un brazo de Sasuke, pero…

-¿Nani? – preguntó Sakura, sorprendida, viendo como el kunai se clavaba contra la pared -¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién? – preguntó una voz a su costado izquierdo.

Sakura se volvió rápidamente, para ver a Sasuke apoyado cotnra la pared y mirándola.

-De… de… demo… ¿Cómo pudiste…? – tartamudeó Sakura.

-Sakura, no eres la única que ha llevado cursos de ninjas luego de la academia – dijo Sasuke, sacando lentamente un revólver de su pantalón y apuntando directamente a Sakura.

Sakura no era tonta. Sabía que si se movía, Sasuke podía disparar. Sin embargo, mejor se hubier movido. Sasuke disparó todas las municiones que tenía en su arma. Cuando se disipó el humo, vio a Sakura protegiéndose con sus manos el rostro y parte de su pecho. Las balas habían hecho huecos en la pared alrededor de la oficial. Cuando Sakura se recuperó un poco del susto, le increpó a Sasuke:

-¡¿Demo qué clase de tortura fue esa?!

--- --- --- ----

Gomen!! No me alcanzó el tiempo para escribir, así que trate de hacer un buen episodio, es que me inscribieron en la academia, entonces no tengo mucho tiempo. Bueno, espero sus reviews! Sayo!


	6. Decisiones acerca de la mision

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Hago esto por puro afán y sin fines de lucro. Espero que les guste.

-- -- -- (cambio de escena)

VI

Decisiones acerca de la misión

-No fue ninguna clase de tortura. Simplemente fue una advertencia para que no intentes escapar.

Sakura parpadeó, confusa. Ok, eso ya era demasiado. No estaba yendo todo de acuerdo a su plan. Lo malo era que su audífono y micro se habían perdido señal por los movimientos bruscos que había hecho. Y lo peor de todo, era que, al haber perdido señal, empezaron a sonar. Sakura esperó a que Sasuke no escuchara ese sonido, pero sí lo había escuchado, ya que bajó el arma y acercó su oído al pecho se Sakura, a la altura del micro que hacía de botón.

-Asi que – dijo Sasuke, incorporándose y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, que se habían vuelto rojos carmín – ese era el objetivo: Infiltrarte en mi clan.

Sakura tragó saliva. Se estaban complicando las cosas.

-- -- --

Hinata estaba sentada al frente del escritorio de Naruto, conversando sobre el caso de Sakura. Se preguntaban si estaría bien, teniendo en cuenta que ya todo Konoha se había enterado que prácticamente que la habían descubierto. Lo último que Tsuande había logrado escuchar eran varios disparos de una pistola, y, teniendo en cuenta que ya sabían que la habían registrado. Cuando se escucharon los disparos, todos en Konoha, que habían estado escuchando por parlantes, abrieron los ojos asustados. Sin emabrgo, lo que llegaron a escuchar por último, algo que pasó casi como un sueño, se había escuchado un "¡¿Demo qué clase de tortura fue esa?!". Eso fue un alivio para muchos de sus amigos, ya que supieron que simplemente fue una amenaza.

Hinata sabía que eso le complicaría mucho la misión a Sakura. Por eso estaba muy preocupada. Naruto intentaba calmarla, tratando de cambiar de tema, pero realmente no podía. En un momento, Hinata empezó a llorar. Ahí Naruto no supo qué hacer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser lo suficientemente buena para poder ayudar a Sakura? – preguntó en sollozos Hinata.

-Hinata-sama – dijo una voz.

Hinata se dio la vuelta. Su primo estaba en la puerta.

-Neji-nii san…

-Hinata-sama… han ocurrido… algunos problemas en nuestro clan…

-¿Nani? – preguntó Hinata, extrañada -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Algunos miembros del clan Uchiha se infiltraron… - dijo Neji, bajando la mirada.

-¿NANI? – gritó Hinata.

Neji levantó la mirada de golpe, para encontrarse con la asustada mirada de su prima. Vio en sus ojos un miedo antes nunca antes visto por él.

-Tranquila, Hinata-sama – dijo Neji -.Logramos capturarlos.

-¡NEJI! – gritó de repente Naruto - ¡NO NOS ASUSTES ASI! ¡VINIENDO A DECIRNOS QUE ESE CLAN LLENO DE NARCOS SE INFILTRÓ EN EL TUYO, QUE ESTÁ LLENO DE OFICIALES! ¡POR UN MOMENTO PENSÉ QUE HABÍAN MATADO A ALGUIEN!

-¡Chotto mate, Naruto! – gritó Neji - ¿Tú piensas?

-¬¬

-- -- --

Sakura mirba con susto a los ojos, repentinamente rojos, de Sasuke. Escuchó pasos apresurados por todos lados y, repentinamente, irrumpieron en la habitación en donde estaban ambos. Varios miembros del clan, entre ellos Itachi, entraron, armas arriba, y se quedaron observando la extraña escena: Sasuke frente a Sakura, con el arma abajo, mientras que Sakura estaba agazapada contra la pared, con varios agujeros a su alrededor.

Sakura tragó. Miró en dirección a su cabello, que seguía sujeto por unos palillos. Podrían servirle para poder escapar, dado que había tomado clases para usar esos palillos en modo de ataque y modo de defensa. Estaban recubiertos por una malla transparente, para que su filo no le cortara el cabello.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Sasuke? – preguntó Itachi.

-Nada en especial… - no llegó a terminar la frase.



Sakura se había sacado de forma muy rápida uno de los palillos, sacado la funda y lanzado contra Sasuke. Otro tanto hizo con Itachi. A ambos hermanos les cayó el palillo en el hombro. Tal confusión causó la reacción de la muchacha que nadie reaccionó.

Sakura recogió la pistola de Sasuke, que la había dejado caer. Miro hacia la puerta. Unos Uchiha empezaron a apuntarle. Segundos después, todos.

-Fue una estratagema muy… - Itachi no pudo concluir lo que iba a decir por la reacción de la Haruno.

Sakura miró la ventana, y, sabiendo que estaba en el cuarto piso, se tiró por ella. Una lluvia de cristales rotos cayeron al primer piso, sorprendiendo a quienes ya estaban en ese lugar. Miraron hacia el cuarto piso y lo que vieron fue a una pelirrosa cogida con fuerza de una sobresaliente de madera, que adornaba la ventana por la cual se acababa de lanzar.

Sasuke apareció por el balcón y estiró una mano a Sakura.

-Sakura – dijo, un poco alterado -, coge mi mano, rápido. Si te caes, sabes bien que moriras.

Sakura soltó de forma rápida su mano del balcón y cogió la del Uchiha. Lo que vino a continuación no se lo esperaba nadie:

Sakura soltó su otra mano y cogió la misma mano de Sasuke y jaló.

-Yo sabía muy bien que podía morir en esta misión que se me fue asignada – dijo Sakura, con una decisión pintada en su rostro -, y no importa morir siempre y cuando cumpla por lo menso con algo de esta misión. Aún cuando sé que es repugnante, tendré que quitarle la vida a alguien.

Y sin más, comenzó a hacer fuerza con sus brazos, subiendo un poco. Sasuke se tambaleó. De inmediato, Sakura se dejó caer, aún sujetando la mano del Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke!

Ahora Itachi estaba sujetando a su hermano, que estaba colgando, ya que la reacción de la Haruno lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sin embargo, parecía que Sakura dudó por su acción. Soltó una lagrima.

-Gomen, Sasuke-kun – le dijo a Sasuke. Soltó sus manos y se dejó caer al vación.

Cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el duro suelo de la primera planta...

-¡SAKURA!

-- -- -- --

¡Qué tal? Corto, atrasdo y… creo que para tomates XD, en fin, no tenía inspiración, asi que no me culpen, incluso a los mas grandes escritores se les va la inspiración, y yo solo soy una novata XD. En fin, espero que, pese a mi demora, me envíen reviews XD. Sayonara! (Sin reviews no tengo aliento para continaur el fic)


	7. ¿El fin?

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Hago esto por puro afán y sin fines de lucro. Espero que les guste.

-- -- -- (cambio de escena)

VII

¿El fin?

Su cuerpo golpeó el duro suelo de cemento. Escuchó a lo lejos un grito. Alguien la estaba llamando. Sin embargo, ella sentía que iba morir en ese mismo instante. El dolor que sentía era atroz. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había soltado a Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Por qué no lo arrastró a la muerte como ella estaba siendo conducida en ese mismo instante?

Sintió que algo se acumulaba en su garganta. Tosió. No supo porqué, pero su saliva tenía sabor salado. Intentó ver. Ya no podía. Todo estaba negro. Sintió que alguien la levantaba. Chilló de dolor. Sentía que su espalda iba a partirse en dos.

Ella lo sabía. Iba a morir si no recibía atención médica de inmediato. Incluso recibiendo esa atención podía morir.

Había fracasado y todo se terminaba. La primera y última misión que no lograría hacer.

_-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Contesta! ¡Onegai, Sakura!_

_-¿Por qué tanta desesperación, Sasuke-san? ¡Recibió su merecido por intentar matarlo!_

_-¡No me importa! ¡Llevenla de emergencia al hospital!_

_-¡Sasuke! Creo que deberíamos…_

_-Interrógala luego si te la gana, Itachi, si muere, no podrás hacerlo…_

Escuchaba las voces de varios Uchihas. Tenía consciencia de que estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero no veía nada. Absolutamente nada. Todo era negro. Alguien la levantó completamente. Chilló y escupió sangre. Luego… todo se volvió negro.

-- -- -- --

Suspenso… MUXO SUSPENSO.. ¿Murió o solo está inconsciente? Reviews!


End file.
